


Единство

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Special Quest [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: единство — главное, что у них есть





	

Единство — главное, что у них есть. 

Крамер ссылается на собственную философскую доктрину, но с точки зрения Гордона все намного проще: людям, как и многим другим животным, свойственно собираться в стаи. Им нужно чувство поддержки, тепло друг друга — даже неощутимое физически — и ради этого они готовы забыть о разногласиях, ненависти, отвращении; он согласен наблюдать за Хоффманом, как Хоффман наблюдал за Янг. Они разделяют общую идею, пусть даже каждый видит ее по-разному. Каждый слышит в словах Крамера что-то свое. 

Для Гордона они — не просто повод убивать людей, а сам Крамер — не только тот, у кого всегда можно взять нож, пилу или цепи. Тот чувствует это, по крайней мере, Гордону так кажется — иначе бы тот не подпустил его к себе вплотную, оставил бы на расстоянии, как Хоффмана — учеником, последователем, но не личным помощником. 

Сейчас он здесь, рядом с Крамером, наедине с ним: мониторы выключены, магнитофоны молчат, в «Гидеоне» тихо, как будто отсюда ушли даже крысы. Гордон медленно опускается перед Крамером на колени, чувствуя, что здесь нет никого и ничего, кроме них двоих. Мир остановился, все люди, не ценящие свою жизнь, все полицейские, идущие по следу убийц, все, кто уже был пойман в ловушки и кого только предстоит поймать — они исчезают на время. Пока что важно только происходящее между Гордоном и Крамером. Их единство. 

Они никогда не занимались тем, что Гордон мог бы назвать настоящим сексом — Крамер был уже слишком болен, когда они сблизились, но это все равно самый удобный для них обоих способ выразить их связь. Воплотить ее. Гордон склоняется ближе, осторожно спускает штаны Крамера ниже и, опустив голову, берет в рот его вялый член. Водя языком по головке, то быстрее, то медленнее, он чувствует, как из уголка рта выскальзывает слюна, она стекает по подбородку вниз, член остается неподвижным, но Гордон не останавливается, продолжая лизать его, двигая пальцами от основания к середине ствола и снова вниз.

Он сомневается, что Крамер получает хотя бы каплю физического удовольствия от этого, но у него есть другие причины, чтобы соглашаться. Когда Крамер проводит рукой по голове Гордона, перебирая волосы слабыми пальцами, тот чувствует в этом прикосновении особую нежность — не сентиментальную, не покровительственную. Они разделяют тепло друг друга, и Гордону кажется, что он чувствует, как в него проникают мысли Крамера. 

Потом Гордон поднимается с колен; во рту остается привкус горьковатой мочи умирающего, но ощущение разделенного тепла все меняет, делая его даже приятным. Крамер снова тянет к нему руку, все так же молча, и Гордон наклоняется, снова позволяя погладить себя, так, как гладят послушных собак.


End file.
